


In Which Two Minions Discuss a Disturbing Theory About Their Boss and His Greatest Foe

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [25]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

“Penny for your thoughts, Chapel.”

“Ever notice that Vash and Knives are never in the same place at the same time?”

“You’re not implying—”

“They certainly seem to insist on setting themselves apart, despite supposedly being twins: the way they act, the way they dress, the people they surround themselves with—”

“No way. That’s too crazy, even for Knives.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“You mean you’re going to—”

“I’ve already volunteered.”

“Damn. You planned this.”

“I have to know, Midvalley. If I’m wrong, at least there’d be a chance.”

“And if you’re right?”

“Then we’re all fucked.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Yeah, yeah, both the manga and the end of the anime invalidate this theory, but it’s still a slightly scary thought.


End file.
